Eyeglasses have been available for a long period of time, for assisting people with eye-sight challenges, and also as sunglasses for filtering out at least part of the sunlight in particular during sunny days. However, such prior art eyeglasses usually include a spectacle frame which fixedly secure two pieces of lenses by wholly encircling the lenses. Such a structure significantly increases the weight of the eyeglasses, and thus when a user wears such a pair of eyeglasses, the weight acts on the nose pads of the eyeglasses, and in turn the nose of the user, causing discomfort to the user. There have been recently provided various types of rimless eyeglasses, in which the weight of the eyeglasses is reduced. However, in such rimless eyeglasses, a small hole has to be provided through each lens, e.g. by drilling, and a corresponding hole is provided on the frame. A screw is then screwed through both the hole in the lens and that of the frame to engage the lens to the frame. Such a structure adds to the production process and thus the resultant cost. In addition, as a hole has to be drilled through the lens, and as the process is usually carried out on the spot, such puts a high demand on the skill of the operators. Furthermore, lenses are prone to damage during drilling, and some small fractures may develop around the holes, thus compromising the appearance and structural integrity of the piece of lens.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an eyeglass assembly and a pair of eyeglasses including such an eyeglass assembly in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated or at least to provide a useful alternative to the trade and public.